My Stolen Past II: A Future Reborn
by Iapis
Summary: Sequel to 'My Stolen Past' story. With new information of her ancestor, Sesshomaru and Rose are now caught in conflicts of enemies during the Conference of the Youkais. Not to mention that the light seems to have a horrible shadow...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**  
I don't own the show and manga series 'InuYasha' in any way, shape or form. All characters that will never makes their appearances in either are mine by copyright, in a sense. But everything else that showed up in either the manga or show, belongs to their rightful creators and owners.

**Recap that leads to this sequel::** _It had been nearly a year since Lord Sesshomaru came across the woman that saved young Rin, as well as another child of the Black Inu tribe, Astor, from dangers that involved Naraku and a few demons that had crossed their path. Ever since the encounter, the woman by the name of Rose had been 'appointed' by Lord Sesshomaru to tutor both Rin and Astor at his homeland. But she was an unusual woman. The many things that makes her unique was that she was the descendant of the woman from a few hundred years ago, Rine, the Warrior of Light as her title was. As to being a rare demon herself with unusual elements, light and nature, she's a puzzle._

_It turned out that she was from the future, as Lord Sesshomaru eventually found out. He followed her through her vortex to where she was born, where she was raised by her family of humans. Of course, though, she thought they were her real family. But what shocked Sesshomaru the most was the information that it was humans that ruled the world, not the youkais._

_During the visit in her own time, Sesshomaru came to learn more about her, as well as her friends and enemies. Meeting Kiley and Shawn, as well as Kiley's little sister Cecilia was only one part of the puzzle. Kiley was a blue inu youkai, her father then meeting a human later on when his mate died and was given another daughter, a hanyou with fiery red hair. Shawn was a hybrid, a mix of a dragon and a phoenix youkai. In 'normal' times, it would have been looked down on both cases with Shawn and Cecilia. But it wasn't, and there were more pressing issues._

_A snake youkai by the name Rachel had noticed that Rose had a piece of the Shikon Jewel, and so she had renewed hope of the return of her master. With this, she and her gang had waited for the right opportunity to lead Rose away from the safety of her lord. The time was during Kiley's party she called a 'rave.'_

_Another being had been watching Rachel, and so Kagura, the wind sorceress, who was in debt to Rose during her stay with Rin at Naraku's castle, warned Sesshomaru and the others of this. Though by the time they arrived at Rachel's hideout, Rachel had yanked out the jewel shard that was imbedded in Rose's stomach due to the scorpion youkai's attack from the first meeting with Sesshomaru. With Rose's blood, Rachel created her own portal to the past, but with Sesshomaru's quick reflex, she lost her hand and the jewel shard before going through._

_Returning to the Feudal Era with Kiley, Shawn and Cecilia, Sesshomaru had his castle guarded against any possible threats that Rachel could bring, all the while Rose was bedridden by the orders of the water phoenix, Kasiya, who had been the caretaker of many generations of lords and ladies of the Western castle. It took a few days before she could heal fully, in which was in time for the Northern Lord's invitation for Sesshomaru and his guests. It was something held often, and was expected of the Western lord and guests to go, along with the Southern and Eastern._

_It was there that Malshano, as being the Eastern Lord's son, met Rose and Sesshomaru face-to-face, though he had fought the Inu taiyoukai once before; Rose was his personal target, all the while was still unknown to Rose. But other than Malshano, there were no other enemies. Just jealous females that think that they're each the perfect mate for Sesshomaru._

_With the Great Conference of the Youkais approaching with every day, it seemed that nothing would be bigger than that. Not until she learnt of her ancestor's past... and the startling evidence that she wasn't that far-distantly related to Rine as she believed. As well as to Malshano. Making her a member of the Eastern Lord's family, a granddaughter of Lord Delbin._

**Chapter I:** Time's Scar

"Sooo how's the whole 'sorting out your thoughts' thing going?"

"I'll kill you if you ask me again in less than five minutes from now..."

"So touchy! Just because I went and found out about your real family-"

"Kiley Coleman, if you finish that sentence, I swear I'll wring your neck," Rose growls as Shawn pats her shoulder. He was right from before; with friends like Kiley, who needs enemies? Rose finds the whole situation about her bloodline entirely confusing and uncalled for. She had an eternity to find it out on her own, but oh no, Kiley _had_ to find it out for Rose. Well, the only good that came out of it is that Rose was no longer confused of why her family was all humans while she was the only 'abnormal' out of the group... Though it left many more questions.

They had all went back to the Western Castle to prepare for the Great Conference of the Youkais, which is only three days away now. Sesshomaru had said that it'll take at least two days to get there. It was in the center of all four territories. So they'll have to leave tonight.

"But Rosie-!"

"I'll shave your hair," Rose then threatens in a mild joking tone, making Kiley throw her eyes real wide at the mere thought of all her precious blue hair being shaved off. "Excuse me guys, Damsei said that there was something waiting for me today, anyway. See you later," she adds as she makes a hasty retreat. She could hear Kiley's complaints and a few of Shawn's 'I told you so' remarks as she left them. Shaking her head, she went to the front gates to go meet the general. He was excited when he caught up to her to tell her the meeting area.

"General Damsei?" she called as she approached the front gates. Damsei grinned as he turned to see her.

"Lady Rose! I believe you remember this daffy old man," he said in a joking manner as Totosei grumbled on top of his flying one-eyed ox.

"I dun know about this..." Totosei was obviously on the look-out for Sesshomaru. But Rose wasn't very concerned; there in his hands is a familiar weapon of hers.

"You finally repaired it!" she said in excitement. Though it fell a little as she examined the weapon. "You changed its design, though."

"Another best, though! Your fang improved the strength and power, but a few things had to go." Totosei shrugs as he proudly displays the weapon. The head of the weapon was changed from its large and hollow shape to one that circles around a strange orb, which wasn't supported by any of the wood. The entire handle had been slimmed, but it seems that the wood is reinforced by some sort of substance that had it shimmering in the light. The new design isn't that bad at all; it probably brought out the best of the old weapon.

"So where did my fang go into the whole plan..?" Rose is very confused. If the three sharp blades on top had to go, then where exactly did he include her fang?

"Now that's an interesting experience; it was the entire reason why you never got it back for a few months." He pointed to the orb, which continues to change colors. "As I crafted the weapon together, including and excluding a few things, while I worked on the fang, it wouldn't go in any other shape other than this orb!" He clambered down his ox, still explaining. "I decided to try a few new designs because of the slight complication. Then I included another element into your fang; light is alright, but you needed more strength than just that element. The devastating force of earth will be at your command! But you best remember to control your weapon's power. Who knows what kind of damage it can do."

He approaches Rose and presents the weapon to her, who in which slowly takes it. In her mind, she felt a tug of familiarity, like the weapon is welcoming her back. She gives a very light smile to herself as Totosei seemed to have more to say.

"It seems to react to only you; that's good! That'll mean not many others can use your weapon in the same effect." He continued to talk, some of it not making any sense to Rose. Apparently, not to Damsei, either, since he shrugged at her when she glances at him.

"Master Totosei, I have a few questions about my swords," Damei mercifully interrupted the near-senile man, who blinked and looked around like he had no idea what he was just chattering about. With a flick of his tail at Rose, he distracts the old man as she makes her quick getaway.

Wondering through the gardens, she continues to study her old yet new weapon. Well, she's nearly mastered the swallow blade (at long last), and since she had been familiar to her original weapon, she hoped that it wouldn't be too difficult again.

'_**Rose.'**_ She smiles lightly to herself as she heard her name being mentally called. It was something she discovered after a long time of knowing Sesshomaru-sama; he could read minds at his will, though like some abilities, it works on some and not on others. He had said that he could hear her thoughts most clearly out of those he had known. She can answer back mentally, but she never knows when he's receiving or blocking. Besides, she can only answer back mentally to him and no one else. It's a bonus for her, since she doesn't want to hear others' thoughts.

'_**Sesshomaru-sama?'**_ she answered back.

'_**Come to the library.'**_ A simple request that always sounds like a command. She finally learned to stop arguing if it isn't such a big deal. So with a mental nod to herself, Rose changed directions to enter the castle again and enter the library she usually loves to go to. There's still many books she hadn't read yet, and from what she learned from Kasiya about youkai's lifespan, she had an eternity to read them all.

Closing the door behind her once she entered the library, Rose finds Sesshomaru sitting at the 'offical' desk he usually does lord business at. He seemed to have caught up with whatever that was waiting for him during the time that they stayed at Lord Lindar's castle. He looks up from whatever he was reading, though like usual, he had a neutral look to it. His eyes is what she usually had to read from to understand what he's feeling.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Rose asks as she tilts her head a little in question. She watches as Sesshomaru stand from the desk as gracefully as a lord should be expected, beckoning her to his side.

"You know everything there'll need to be known about the conference," he started as he continues to look out the window when she joined him. "You're going to be represented as a distinguished lady guest of the West, along with your friends as your company." He glances at her, his golden eyes always seeming to look right to her very soul. "Lord Delbin had agreed, for now, that your connection to his family line will remain unknown, since it would stir up confusion and trouble. Malshano remains oblivious of his relation to you." Rose seems to have relief spread across her face as he studies her reactions. "There is one matter, but it's always been your decision."

He watches as confusion crosses her face at his words. Though as soon as she realized what he meant, she blushes lightly. He's referring to accepting his courtship, as well as openly saying so. It had been many weeks since they've found themselves in an awkward position that had them realize that they were what's called true lifemates. As prideful youkais, they probably wouldn't have ever realized (or acknowledged) that they were drawn to one another since they've met in the clearing with Rin and Astor safely in Rose's care instead of Naraku's. Sesshomaru had left the decision squarely on Rose, since she was the one that was indecisive about her feelings.

And admittingly, Rose keeps finding it impossible to not think of Sesshomaru. It seems that hidden feelings weren't so hidden any more for her. She has a sneaky feeling that Sesshomaru knew that, as well. And when she thought of that, she watches as his eyes brighten suspiciously.

"Gee, no pressure," she finally said with a small smile. Rose glances away as she finds her mouth suddenly dry, but she keeps the confidence from going dry as well. Taking a breath, she looks back to him. He's still watching her, but it seems with more intent. "The time at Lord Lindar's castle, despite all that happened over there-" she refers to the times with her ancestor, the blood tie to Delbin and his son, and of course to Cosmos, her worst enemy, attack through the dream world - "helped me sort through my f-feelings." Damn her heart for speeding up when Sesshomaru turned completely to her! "I-it's impossible for me to not see that I have been... well, um..." It seems that her courage finally failed her to say the last of that sentence.

"Falling in love?" Sesshomaru supplies, having caught the sentence before she even voiced it. But the look on his face unmistakably shows the joy he's feeling from her words. It's probably the first she's seen him as joyful at anything. And she doubts she'll see that look again any time soon. She mutely nods as her face burns with another blush. As soon as she nodded, she felt arms encircling around her waist and pulling her close to the body attached to those arms. She looks up at him. "Will that be a yes, then?" he asks her. For anyone else, the girl probably would have expected that to be said softly, but for Sesshomaru, the only softness was in his eyes instead of his words. That suits him better.

"...Yes," she finally said with a smile. An actual smile crosses Sesshomaru's face, though before he could say or do anything further, a knock on the door rings into the room. They both look to the door, though then Sesshomaru hear Rose sigh exaggeratedly. "Impeccable timing, as always," she said when she realizes that she had Sesshomaru looking at her with an raised eyebrow. He smirks lightly before leaning down to kiss her, then he pulls away.

'_**Indeed,'**_ he replies to her before looking to the door. "Come."

Kasiya steps into the room after opening the doors. She's the water phoenix that had been in Sesshomaru's family for many generations. Sometimes, she seems completely humanoid, and other times, she looks like she's between humanoid and phoenix. It seems her mood affects how that goes for her, as Rose noticed. Smiling to both Rose and Sesshomaru, Kasiya bows forward as someone loyal to a lord ought to. "Excuse me, mi'lord, but I've received agreement terms from a few lesser lords of your territory, who have accepted their boundary rights."

"Leave the scrolls with me," Sesshomaru said in an almost bored tone, though his eyes showed that he was pleased with the results. "You may leave, Kasiya," he said after she had approached and deposited the scrolls she was carrying on his desk.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she said in a cheerful tone, bowing once more before backing away and leaving the room. Kasiya makes sure to carefully close the door behind her, which Rose finds strange.

"She's merely happy about our relationship," Sesshomaru said in response to Rose's confusion, which has her look up at him with wide eyes. "It's been common knowledge for all in the castle that we've been getting close."

"I-it had??" It shouldn't come as a shock to her, but it did anyway. He chuckles at her response, in which has her sober up and calm down her nerves.

"Kiley and Shawn had been dragging Kasiya and Damsei into their supposed scheme to 'make us fall in love.'" He smirks, considering that if Kiley and Shawn had known of his ability to catch thoughts of others, they would have known to come up with schemes is almost impossible to none. Rose gawks at that. "Are you really that surprised to hear that?"

Rose sighs as she shakes her head a little. "I shouldn't, but still... Though it would explain a few times that I feel like I was in the middle of something." Damsei had dragged her to a garden with wilting flowers, supposedly for Rin's sake. But it seems it was something beyond that. "Kiley cannot seem to leave things be," Rose said with a weak laugh.

"Her 'assistance' probably wouldn't have made a difference for this particular outcome." He raises her chin with a finger and kisses her again. "I best settle the agreements before we leave tonight to the crater where the conference will be held. We'll have more time to talk later." He smiles lightly as she blushes once more before nodding, careful of her horn not getting close to his face. So with that, he reluctantly turns away to his desk once more. Not wanting to get in the way, Rose leaves the library. _**'You wouldn't have gotten in the way, but thank you for be considerate,'**_ she heard as she starts to close the door behind her. She smiles a little.

'_**I would have been more of a distraction than something to get in your way with your paperwork,'**_ she replies back with a grin, getting a chuckle in response.

The hours flew by slowly as Rose stays in the company of Rin and Astor, who both weren't going to the conference. For a good reason; they didn't need to see a bunch of demons fighting possibly to the death. They've seen enough death as it was.

Sometime during, she was forced to wear a kimono more 'befitting' to a distinguished guest. Rose figures that either Kasiya wanted her to _look_ like the lady that people expects Sesshomaru to court with, or Sesshomaru had put Kasiya up to it. Somehow, she bets on the second one.

'_**It's time to leave,'**_ she heard at last. Sighing, Rose looks to the kids.

"It seems that it is finally time to go," she said to them both, pulling them into a hug. She's too fond of them to actually leave without a hug. "Don't give Kasiya a hard time, nye?" Rose said to them both.

"Of course!" they reply in unison, making Rose smile. "Take care, Lady Rose," Rin said with a sad smile.

"Y-y-yeah," Astor said softly. He still stutters, something Rose hopes she could help with.

"I will," Rose said with a smile, standing up. Rin gave her a last hug before rushing off to do the same for Sesshomaru. Astor remains behind, since Astor's more attached to Rose than to Sesshomaru. "You'll take care of yourself while I am away, and I'll be back before you know it. Alright?"

Astor hugs her fiercely around the waist, surprising her with his strength. "O-o-okay... M-mom." Now she's shocked. He must be that worried about her never coming back. Rose knew that she sort of became his mom after some time since she rescued him, but he never acknowledged it to be the same for him. With an awkward smile to herself, she hugs him back once more before parting and leaving for the front gates after another promise of her being back to Astor. She had heard Sesshomaru's impatiently call again, making her smirk to herself.

As soon as things were settled about arrangements, Kiley rides Ah-Un with General Damsei, Shawn flying himself, and Rose riding on Sesshomaru's cloud-like transport, something called a _sekiishin_ in the ancient Loix language. Rose is used to having to ride on the _sekiishin_ cloud, though at first it was because of distrust that she wasn't allowed to fly on her own. She remembered how that second day went since she rescued Rin and Astor well; because of Rin's attachment to her, and Astor's company, Sesshomaru had decided at one point in the previous night that she was to be Rin's 'teacher' of sorts. At first, she tried to escape their company, but after a few words and threats from Sesshomaru himself, she remained in his company ever since.

Now it seems that she had always been in his castle. Of course, though, she thought she belonged in another country and time line altogether until Lindar's castle. Who would have thought that she was taken to the future on purpose?

"You seem to be in thought," Sesshomaru said after some time flying, the day quickly sinking into nighttime.

"Maybe," Rose said with a smile, turning to see him. She had been staring off to the forests below until he spoke.

"Half the time, you seem to be listening to some inner music."

Now she laughs, being that she could hear songs that has to do when she can't actually listen to them on a MP3 player; Kiley stole it before they started the trip. "A female's mind works in a million directions, and that is what happens with me."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru raises his right eyebrow in curiosity. "How much of a difference is between males and females?" He could hear how different it is to read a female's from a male's, many times. But he's now interested to how she'll explain it.

"Let me see... to put in non-technologic terms - " and as she says that, he could see a metal cabinet in place of a man, and a box with a thousand wires for the woman in her head - "a male reads and files a page at a time, not rushing at all to get through the one page he's on. Meanwhile, for the female, she's speed-reading through ten books at once, and has thousands more to go through. And sometimes has to go revisit five books after twenty had been read." She grins as Sesshomaru blinks at how she explained that. Interesting, is how his eyes read to Rose. "I know it is weird, but that's how I see it."

"Not at all." He looks ahead of them, though not to tune her out like some people would do when they turn away. "I find your opinions most informing."

"Informing, huh?" She smiles lightly; what she likes best of Sesshomaru is that he listens, not like over half the men in the future time.

"'Ey, what's that??" Kiley shouts out as she points down to the forest. Sesshomaru and Rose looks in time to see a swarm of large bee-like creatures pass below.

"Naraku's swarm," Sesshomaru said as he narrows his eyes slightly. But he doesn't seem threatened. "He must be getting desperate to find the shards before InuYasha and his miko does."

Sesshomaru is of many things, but he still doesn't have brotherly-affection for his half-blood brother, though Rose suspects it's more of InuYasha's hot-temper and rash decision than being a hanyou now.

"We won't see him, right?" Kiley asks over the wind.

"We won't see him at the conference, yes. But for the journey, it's a possibility to encounter him or his minions," Sesshomaru merely replies. Kiley frowns at the chances she was given.

"That sucks."

Rose privately agrees. She hadn't run into Naraku since she was captured by him, but she certainly won't hesitate to attack him. After all, he's in league with her personal enemy...

_Cosmos_.

But luckily for them all, the first night went without any incidents, even when they stopped to camp for a few hours. The next day, though, could be something else entirely...


	2. Announcement

Hey guys,

Since as of the last two montsh, I have no way of updating all my stories, popular or otherwise, because I currently don't have a computer anymore. Y_Y Makes me sad to be alone without my compy... -Sniffles- But I'm just letting you all know that I'm still alive, and I'm not giving up on the stories just because of this. When I get a computer [though it may take forever...], I'll be updating as soon as I can! Just letting you all know, in case you thought I have forgotten this. Wish me the best of luck as I'm trying to get a job in order to get a computer.

See ya soon!  
Iapis


End file.
